No lo imagine
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: espués de un concierto de Bad Luck, al llegar a casa Shuichi se encuentra con que Yuki se ha ido y ha dejado nada más que las cosas del cantante. El cantante busca consuelo y lo encuentra de una forma que no esperaba y menos de esa persona.


**No lo imagine**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer**: Veamos no tengo los ojos rasgados, ni la piel amarilla, no vivo en Japón y no tengo una jugosa cuenta en el banco, es obvio que Gravitación no me pertenece, pero algún día...

**En respuesta al reto de Kary Anabell Black de Story-Weavers**

* * *

Había sido por mucho el mejor concierto de Bad Luck en todo el año, en parte por que Shuichi estaba sumamente alegre y a que se debía aquella alegría, se debía a que el escritor, aquel a quien Shuichi amaba más que a su propia vida, al fin le había dicho lo amaba, Shuichi aun sentía mariposas en el estomaga y la piel de gallina solo por recordarlo. 

Aun no lo podía creer del todo, pero era verdad, al fin podía estar bien, Yuki SU Yuki sonrío tontamente al recordar los ojos dorados del rubio, sin embargo se detuvo en sus cavilaciones un momento, no entendía por que el rubio había faltado a su concierto, el le había dado el boleto, y Yuki le había mirado fijamente y no le había contestado nada, cosa nada rara en el escritor, se encogió de hombros intentando entender a ese al que llamaba Koi, sin embargo dejo de hacerlo al ver como K' aparcaba frente al edificio.

-"Hasta mañana"- dijo sin mirarlos al prácticamente volar rumbo a la entrada del edificio a decirle a Yuki lo bien que le había ido en su concierto.

Corrió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, sintiéndose incapaz de esperar el ascensor, una vez frente la puerta del departamento que compartía con su amante, dio saltitos de desesperación mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de la mochila, derecho, izquierdo, iba alternando sus piernas en el salto, mientras se desesperaba por no encontrar las llaves.

-"Aquí están"- dijo cuando las encontró al fondo de la mochila, sonrío ampliamente mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y escuchaba el sonido característico de la puerta al abrirse -"YUKI ESTOY EN CASA"- grito, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Para después dirigirse al santuario del escritor, pero conforme se acercaba noto varas cosas extrañas, entre ellas la ausencia del sonido de las teclas al ser golpeadas por los dedos del escritor, el estomago le dio un vuelco, sin embargo tomo la perilla entre sus manos y la giro.

Nada...

el estudio estaba vacío, camino lentamente hacia la recamara

Nada...

camino hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies

Nada...

se dejo caer en la sala, frente al enorme ventanal que le daba la vista de la cuidad, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras los sollozos escapaban de sus labios, hizo puño sus manos y comenzó a golpear el piso en reiteradas ocasiones con ellos

-"POR QUE?"- grito, pero su única respuesta fue el sonido de la noche

Las lagrimas quemaban su piel, solo faltaba una cosa para que sus peores pensamientos se volvieran realidad, se sentía cansado, muy cansado, y las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, y en su mente las palabras del escritor sonaban con cruel claridad

_"TE AMO"_

tanto había deseado escuchar esas palabras, tanto había esperado y ahora...

Le parecían las palabras más crueles de la tierra, por que su Yuki las había dicho como despedida, no quería llorar y sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, no quería gritar, pero el grito había salido de su garganta sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

-"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki"-

Siempre era Yuki, por que era Yuki lo único que le importaba al pelirrosa, dejo que sus pies lo condujeran a la habitación, poso su vista en la cama, aquella cama en la que había escuchado aquella palabra, pronto despego la vista para fijarla en el closet, abrió la puerta corrediza lentamente, aun que el sabia lo que encontraría aun antes de que se abriera, sus cosas, toda su ropa estaba ahí, pero la ropa del escritor había sido removida de su lugar, cerro los ojos intentando huir del dolor que lo abrumaba.

Dejo que sus pies lo guiaran una ves más, llego de nuevo a estudio de Yuki, ahí estaba la mesa, el sofá, y la silla, pero faltaba sin duda la cosa más importante para el escritor en aquella Casa, su Lap, cerro los ojos con más fuerza, por que las emociones lo sobrepasaban.

¿Que haría?

se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo, hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, dejando su espalda descansar en la pared, dejando que las lagrimas siguieran surcando sus mejillas, no emitía sonido y esto era tal ves lo más impresionante de todo, que simplemente Shuichi no emitía sonido alguno, contra su naturaleza, el chico simplemente estaba ahí llorando, pero llorando de verdad, no como solía hacerlo, a manera de berrinche, por que había comprendido que ahora no encontraría al rubio en ninguna otra parte, por que el rubio había decidido continuar con su vida y había dejado a tras lo que no le importaba, lamentablemente entre esas cosas estaba el también.

En otro momento y en otras circunstancias, abría salido corriendo en su búsqueda, pero el sabia que era imposible, por que no tenia idea de donde encontrarlo, por que parecía ser que Yuki al fin había dejado atrás a Kitasawa y con él todo lo que estuviera involucrado y para su mala suerte, el también estaba involucrado, no podía odiar a Yuki, no podía por que lo amaba como jamas había amado a nadie.

Pero sentía que se asfixiaba por estar en aquel apartamento, tan lleno de recuerdos, tan lleno de Yuki, camino hacia la entrada dispuesto a dejar que sus pies lo condujeran a cualquier lugar lejos de los recuerdos, bajo las escaleras con calma, por que ya no tenia por que hacerlo rápidamente, simplemente caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por que el dolía tanto que se preguntaba como era que no había muerto ya.

¿Donde estaba?

No lo sabia y tan poco le importaba por que esas calles no estaban llenas de Yuki, por que esas calles eran nuevas, por que en esas calles no existía emoción ni nada que lo lastimara y justo en ese momento comenzó a llover, como si el no tuviera bastante con lo que le pasaba en su vida.

Siguió caminando sin que le importara la lluvia¿Por que habría de hacerlo cuando la lluvia en su interior era mucho más poderosa, la lluvia ya lo había empapado completamente, y el agua en su rostro se confundía con sus lagrimas, necesitaba tanto una mano amiga, pero el rostro de Hiro era un recuerdo más de Yuki y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era olvidarse del escritor, cerrar los ojos y olvidarlo...

Cerro los ojos...

El rechinar de llantas lo obligo a abrirlos de nuevo, se había quedado parado a mitad de la carretera y había estado a punto de ser atropellado, sintió una enorme ira, hacia el conductor, que había decidido empezar una carambola antes de arollarlo¿Es que en ese día todo le saldría mal?

-"Shuichi?"- lo llamaba alguien

tardo un momento en reconocer al dueño de los ojos azules que había frente a él, el dueño del coche que había estado a punto de atropellarlo

-"Sakuma-san"- murmuro

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto el mayor, al parecer verdaderamente preocupado por su estado, el solo lo miro fijamente, para después arrojarse a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente

-"Quiero morirme Sakuma, quiero morirme"- gimió abrazándolo fuertemente

abrió los ojos¿Donde estaba?

lo recordó de golpe, estaba rumbo al departamento de Ryuichi Sakuma, enfoco la vista a la ventanilla, mientras observaba las luces de la calle pasar, ya se había hecho de noche, realmente habían tardado en el departamento de transito, pero Sakuma había logrado salir sin más que una multa menor, se sintió culpable el había sido el culpable de todo.

-"Llegamos no da"- informo Sakuma una vez que aparcaba el auto en el estacionamiento -"Vamos Shu-chan"- dijo -"Kuma y yo queremos jugar contigo"- dijo poniendo al peluche sobre su cabeza y ayudándolo a salir de auto.

Shuichi hubiera reído pero se encontraba demasiado dolido

El departamento de Sakuma era mucho más grande que el de Yuki, sin embargo transmitía mucha mas calidez, era como el cantante una extraña mezcla entre lo convencional y lo bizarro, el departamento era simplemente como la personalidad de Ryuichi simplemente indefinible.

-"Tienes que darte un baño, por que Kuma piensa que puede darte un resfriado no da"- murmuro el mayor, a Shuichi poco le importaba eso sin embargo siguió dócilmente al mayor hacia el cuarto de baño.

Parecía más bien un autómata, pues toda su voluntad se había ido, Sakuma se había encargado de desvestirlo y meterlo a a la tina de baño, para después y muy suavemente comenzar a tallar su cuerpo, pero Shuichi se encontraba realmente lejos, se dejo secar por Sakuma, sin darse cuenta de la gentileza y ternura con la que Sakuma llevaba a cabo esos movimientos.

Pronto se encontró envuelto en una tibia frazada, en medio da una cama enorme siendo observado por la mirada adulta de Sakuma

-"Que ha pasado Shuichi?"- Pregunto el peliverde intentando por todos los medios no demostrar su desesperación en las palabras

-"Lo que tenia que pasar"- contesto el joven cantante con voz lastimera

-"Que es lo que tenia que pasar?"- pregunto el mayor

-"Que Yuki se ha ido"- contesto Shuichi llorando de nuevo desesperado -"Y yo no se que hacer Sakuma, quiero morirme"- dijo entre hipidos

Sakuma lo abrazo fuertemente, desesperado, lleno de ira hacia aquel escritor estúpido que no se daba cuenta de la maravillosa criatura que era Shuichi, y el simplemente podía estar ahí y abrazarlo.

Decirle palabras de consuelo, acariciar lentamente aquel cabello rosa que tanto le gustaba, Shuichi aun temblaba sin embargo se había empezado a calmar lentamente, Sakuma tomo gentilmente la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente

-"Permíteme ayudarte a olvidarlo"- dijo para después besar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba

Shuichi simplemente no se resistió, y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la pasión del mayor, vaciando su mente de todo pensamientos, simplemente intentando olvidar a Yuki

Sakuma desplazo el beso de los labios al cuello del pequeño, Shuichi correspondió con un pequeño jadeo, sin abrir los ojos simplemente sintiendo, dejando que Sakuma recorriera su cuerpo aun sobre la ropa, dejo que Sakuma lo despojara lentamente de la playera, la lengua de Sakuma recorría su pecho al igual que sus manos.

Shuichi empezó a corresponder a la pasión de Sakuma, comenzó el mismo su propia exploración sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

Sakuma capturo uno de los pezones de Shuichi con sus dientes, logrando un jadeo de los labios del más chico, siguió su camino con sus manos, recorrió el vientre del joven, y bajo lentamente hasta posarse en los pantalones de lana que el mismo le había proporcionado, metió las menos dentro de ellos, acariciando la suave piel, haciendo que Shuichi gimiera aun más y que su rostro se tiñera de rojo.

-"Por favor..."- comenzó a decir el chico

Sakuma no espero otra orden, y lentamente despojo al chico de los pantalones sin despejar la vista de las orbes violetas que apenas y podían mantenerse abiertas debido a las sensaciones, lentamente bajo por el vientre del joven, con sus labios, logrando que Shuichi enterrara las uñas en su espalda, decidió que era momento de cobrársela contra el chico.

Tomo el miembro de Shuichi entre sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que el chico diera un grito, sonrío ante la reacción del joven, comenzando a masajear lentamente, haciendo que Shuichi se retorciera de placer bajo él, una logrando que el miembro del chico comenzara a gotear.

-"Te voy a dar más placer que el que jamas has sentido"- murmuro al joven

Mientras lentamente introdujo el miembro en su boca, Shuichi grito, y gimió mientras Sakuma succionaba lentamente y luego ocupaba más presión, Shuichi estaba en su limite, sabia que en cualquier momento se correría, sin embargo Sakuma detuvo toda actividad y lo miro fijamente

Para después subirse a horcadas sobre el joven y lentamente tomar el miembro del joven entre sus manos y llevarlo a su propia entrada, Shuichi creyó que moriría ante tanto placer, al sentir aquella estrechez y calidez que lo rodeaba.

Los cuerpos comenzaron un Vaivén que los hacia desear más con cada embestida, Shuichi se sentía completamente febril y Sakuma al darse cuenta de ellos, se dedico a su erección el mismo al darse cuenta de que para Shuichi eso era imposible.

Llegaron al clímax ambos al mismo tiempo, en un enorme grito

-"Te quiero"- murmuro Sakuma besándolo de nuevo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Shuichi no correspondía a su beso.

Lo observo fijamente los ojos de Shuichi estaban llenos de lagrimas

-"Tu no eres Yuki"- gimió, levantándose de la cama con rapidez y vistiéndose de igual manera, saliendo del departamento como un rayo, sintiéndose aun pero de lo que ya se sentía...

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben el final no me gusto mucho si me animo talves la continúe pero por el momento es lo que voy a escribir, ustedes pueden darle el final que mejor les paresca. como simepre ustedes tiene la ultima palabra


End file.
